Any Other Way
by Kellen
Summary: Aragorn attempts to explain his latest adventure to Elladan, with Legolas providing no help at all. PreFotR


Disclaimers and such: You know good and well I don't own anything. Hey, I'm even unemployed at the moment, so no suing. You won't get much. 

Summary: Aragorn attempts to explain his latest adventure to Elladan, but Legolas is no help at all. It's short and sweet.

_I love feedback. _

_A/N: Yes, I'm still working on "It Rains Every Day" This came to me, I had to let it out. "Rain" will be updated soon. _

Any Other Way 

Elladan gave Aragorn the look that the younger man knew so well. It was the look Elladan gave him whenever he did something so pitifully stupid, Elladan couldn't quite believe it had even happened. The elf's brows were drawn together and his lips were set in a thin line. Had Aragorn not known better, he might have believed the elf had never smiled, so fierce was the look. 

Then again, when Aragorn told him the story, Elladan may never smile again.

Except to laugh at his human brother, of course.

"What happened?"

Aragorn glanced sidelong at Legolas. His golden haired elf companion only returned a blank look, but Aragorn could see amusement swirling in his grey eyes. He narrowed his eyes at his friend, knowing he'd get the message. Legolas was leaving Aragorn to fend for himself and Aragorn was not pleased about it.

Aragorn sighed. Elladan was not going to like how this story started out. He really wasn't. "There was a wolf."

Elladan's eyes widened. I was right, Aragorn thought. He's not liking this.

"Warg," Legolas corrected.

Aragorn didn't think it possible for Elladan's eyes to grow any wider. He, however was proven wrong. "I didn't see it clearly. It was big and hairy. It could've been a warg."

"It was."

Elladan held up his hand. "Peace, please. Aragorn, continue."

"Well, Legolas shot it," Aragorn said, nodding his thanks to the elf beside him. 

Elladan sighed almost imperceptibly in relief, but rounded again on Aragorn. "That doesn't explain why you are dripping dirty water on this clean floor."

"The warg knocked me to my knees and spooked the horse."

"That doesn't make sense." Elladan glanced at Legolas, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide a growing smile. 

"It doesn't?"

Elladan sighed. "You weren't on the horse; how did you get so wet if the warg knocked you to your knees and spooked the horse? Were you standing in a river? And what does the horse have to do with it?"

Aragorn suddenly looked sheepish and Legolas' growing amusement only served to aggravate Elladan and humiliate Aragorn. "After the warg was shot, it knocked me on my knees. My horse was rather agitated and I got kicked in the back."

Elladan looked even more worried.

"Don't worry. It was just a glancing blow."

"Don't worry?"

Legolas stepped forward, attracting Elladan's attention. "Perhaps I should take over this story."

"Yes, seeing as how I don't actually remember what happened next, that would be a good thing," Aragorn put in, goading his elven brother.

"Don't remember?"

"Peace, Elladan," Legolas said, echoing the elder elf's earlier words. "The horse knocked him down an embankment, into the river."

Elladan snorted. "Where I suppose his unconscious form was carried downstream in deathly rapids before you pulled off a harrowing rescue?"

Aragorn's eyes widened and Legolas raised his eyebrows. 

"Don't tell me that really happened?"

"No, of course not," Legolas answered quickly, shooting Aragorn a slightly amused look. "It was very tame really. He fell in, I pulled him out."

Elladan rounded on Aragorn. "You are clumsy." 

Aragorn shrugged. Perhaps when compared to the elves standing next to him. And since when did he have control over wargs and horses and rivers? Being the son of Elrond did not automatically give him wonderful power. Elladan shook his head. 

"You try me, Estel. I have never had a more difficult assignment."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. Legolas squeezed his shoulder before quietly slipping out of the room. He's seen this conversation coming on, and he knew he wanted no part of it. The brothers might pull him into the middle of yet another argument. It was the last thing the prince of Mirkwood wanted. 

"I am not an assignment, Elladan," Aragorn said softly.

The elf looked down. "I did not mean assignment. You know how I meant it."

Aragorn sighed. "You cannot look after me forever."

Elladan looked up with a stubborn glint in his eye that Aragorn knew well. 

"Well, let me amend that," Aragorn said. "I won't let you."

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked dryly. "You won't let me?"

Aragorn only smiled before ducking out. As he closed the door behind him, Legolas pushed himself off the wall and fell into step beside the human. As they walked, the only sounds were those of wet clothing rustling. 

"You will change clothes, won't you?"

"Of course," Aragorn answered. "Just not anytime soon."

"Why, pray tell?"

"Elladan would expect me to."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I cannot tell if it is you or Elladan who is more stubborn. You do realize that for as long as you are alive, Elladan will look after you?"

"And, for as long as I am alive, I will fight him about it." Aragorn grinned at his friend. "Now, my friend, would it be right if it were any other way?"

END


End file.
